Time
by Suicide In A Bottle
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have been caught again, but this time it's different! song fic to Muse's Our time is running out.


Discliamer: I don't own Host Club, the twins or the Yakuza! Though I would like to! XP

* * *

Time

The first time they had been discovered was shortly after Tamaki had formed the Host Club. They had been in the very room the blonde had gotten permission to use for the club, the third music room. It was after school and the twins had lingered about a little longer than the older Hitachiin had wanted to. He had had an even more insatiable hunger for his brother than was normal today and he wanted to get home so he could take care of it. Unfortunately for him Hikaru had lost something when they had been rearranging the room and he didn't want to wait until the next day to find it. Koaru had meanwhile gotten so impatient that upon his twins discovery of whatever trinket it was that he had lost, he very swiftly and promptly shoved his little brother against the wall and began to take him right then and there.

_**I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated**_

_**I wanna break this spell  
That you've created**_

It was after Hikaru had taken off his and Kaoru's shirts and was attacking his nipples with his teeth and tongue that Tamaki walked in. At first the older boy had simply thought they were developing a new part of their "brotherly love" act that Tamaki had talked him into doing (not that they had needing much convincing), but as he got closer he realized a few things. One both the twins were shirtless, two the moans ripping themselves from Kaoru's throat were real and they were most definitely not acting in any way at all.

_**You're something beautiful  
A contradiction**_

_**I wanna play the game  
I want the friction**_

Tamaki simply stood there stunned, before finally clearing his throat lightly drawing attention to his presence. The pair froze, at first believing that they had simply imagined the sound, then Kaoru spotted their blonde sempai from the corner of his eye. The two pulled apart, their minds racing at the thought of being caught. But Tamaki just smiled that way that he does and told them that their secret was safe with him, then he turned on his heel and walked out leaving them to their business. That was a long time ago now.

_**You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me**_

The second time they had been caught was by one of the regular patrons of the host club. It had been during a class change in corridor B of the west wing, they were alone in the

Hallway and Hikaru wanted to have a quick make out session. Of course Kaoru protested seeing as they were in school and anyone could catch them at anytime (not like they hadn't been caught before), but Hikaru didn't care as usual. Actually that just made him want to do it even more. So he ignored his brothers indignant yelp as he pushed him against the near by wall and firmly connected his mouth with his.

_**Bury it  
I won't let you bury it**_

_**I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it**_

It was a few moments into the kiss that 3rd year second class student Misane Iyagawa came running down the corridor. And had the twins not been in their own world, they would have noticed the sound of her heels on the floor or the loud gasp that the brunette let out upon seeing them. The really didn't take any notice of their until she dropped her books and they clattered to the floor rather loudly in the empty space.

_**Our time is running out  
Our time is running out**_

_**You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out**_

They broke apart startled and Hikaru turned to face the person that had found them this time. Recognition quickly set in and they smiled charmingly at the stunned young lady. She blushed furiously and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it just a second later completely unsure of what to say to them. Luckily the twins decided to take control of the situation.

"Miss Iyagawa?" Hikaru started

"How are you doing today?" Kaoru finished

The poor girl had blushed even more and quickly stuttered and apology, a quick " I'm fine." And collected her books then dashed down the hallway to her next class. The twins smiled at each other, before sighing in relief. Another crisis averted for now at least.

_**I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted  
**_

That one had been awhile ago too. But now there were on their way to the third music room. They needed to speak with Kyoya now! This was an emergency , they had been caught again. But this time was different they hadn't been caught by another student they had been seen by a teacher! They burst into the third music room, slightly out of breath, their faces flushed and panting. Tamaki was the first to speak.

_**Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation**_

You will squeeze the life out of me

" Kaoru Hikaru what's going on?"

Panting they answered "We've got a big problem!"

Kyoya sighed "What have you done now, you idiots?"

They continued in unison "We got caught again!"

"So what's the big deal?" Haruhi asked

"We were seen by a teacher!" they snapped

The others froze in their tracks, the twins had been caught by a teacher!? This was not good at all. Tamaki turned serious and asked them what happened. The twins explained that they had been in the bathroom fooling around when Mr. Hun had come in and caught Kaoru giving his older brother a blow job. He had stammered something they could hear then bolted from the bathroom. Luckily the principal had already gone home for the day so there was no way he could tell him now but they all knew he would.

_**Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it  
**_

Kyoya pulled out his cell a pressed the number two button he knew exactly who to call in a situation like this and this was the very reason the Hitachiin twins had come to their family. Because there was no way they could risk being found out. Because they all knew the twins were together and that Tamaki had been with Kyoya from the beginning and that Honey sempai was with Mori and that Haruhi loved her father more than any daughter has a right to. The resident shadow prince of the host club go off the phone a few scarce minutes later. He smiled reassuringly at them.

"Don't worry about Mr. Hun any more now. It will all be taken care of very soon."

His smile of reassurance turned into his shadow prince smile and the others breathed a little easier at the remark.

"Everything will be taken care soon?" Honey piped up "So does that mean that the hit will be cared out sometime later this afternoon?" he questioned innocently.

Kyoya nodded his head briefly and smiled again. It was time like these they were glad the shadow Kins father was the head of Yakuza. The blonde child cheered and rushed to hug the twins.

"That's good" he said happily "I couldn't stand if our twins were taken away from us. The others all chimed in their agreement, even though they knew that they would most likely be caught again or perhaps other members of their group would. They were a family, albeit an incredibly fucked up incestous family (They had all had each other at some point, even Haruhi's father), but a family nonetheless. Yes they knew they'd be found out sooner or later it was only a matter of time.

_**Our time is running out  
Our time is running out**_

This one just came to me in a flash, I was listening to the song and it was like Inspiration! So yeah.

* * *


End file.
